Appelez moi Mr Potter
by Falx Italica
Summary: Harry Potter est un médicomage spécialiste des enfants, mais il se retrouve promu à la place de « nounou » pour les jumeaux de Drago Malefoy. Dans quel bazar s’est il encore fourré ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre : _**Appelez moi _Mr _Potter

**_Résumé : _**Harry Potter est un médicomage spécialiste des enfants, mais il se retrouve promu à la place de « nounou » pour les jumeaux de Drago Malefoy. Dans quel bazar s'est-il encore fourré ?

**_Auteur : _**Pokari

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling ou à Pokari.

**_Note : _**Cette fic ne tient seulement compte des 4 premiers tomes !

Oh et notez que c'est un slash ! (Bwahaha, j'aime le citron !)

Sinon je sais que je suis très en retard dans mes traductions et que j'en commence toujours d'autres, je m'en excuse, mais je tiens à dire que j'ai l'intention de toutes les finir donc ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et ne vous en faites pas si ce chapitre est un peu simple, l'histoire prend vite de l'ampleur dès le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture !

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

**Chapitre 1 **

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'adresse écrite sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, pour vérifier qu'il était au bon endroit. Immense endroit, à noter.

Il chercha la sonnette, où n'importe quoi d'autre qui pouvait informer le maître de maison de sa présence. Mais avant même qu'il ne trouve quelque chose, le portail s'ouvrit.

Harry fit quelques pas dans la propriété et découvrit un immense terrain de jeu, mais aucunes plantes et fleurs, juste de l'herbe à perte de vue. Pas d'enfants, ni même de voix d'enfants.

Quand il arriva à une porte, il découvrit un homme autour de la quarantaine, l'attendant. '_Ce doit être une sorte de majordome_', pensa Harry.

L'homme hocha seulement de la tête et demanda à Harry de le suivre. La maison était encore plus grande de l'intérieur. Ils avaient traversé tellement de couloirs et de portes que Harry était sûr de se perdre s'il devait repartir seul.

Finalement, le majordome s'arrêta devant une porte fermée. Il signala à Harry d'entrer, puis s'en alla.

Harry frappa trois fois à la porte et y pénétra quand il entendit une voix.

« Je ne veux pas de nounou », déclara une voix enfantine.

« Moi non plus »dit une autre voix ressemblant fortement à la première

« S'il vous plaît, les enfants. Nous avons déjà parlé de cela et nous sommes chanceux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un ». Ce devait être le père, essayant de faire preuve d'autorité. « Soyez gentils »

Les voix intriguaient Harry. Quand il poussa un peu plus la porte, il découvrit deux petits visages absolument identiques (N/T : et le corps qui va avec bien sur !), faisant la moue, et assis sur un lit. La personne qu'il avait désignées comme étant le père était à genoux sur le sol, en face des jumeaux, qui n'étaient pas le moins du monde intimidés.

'_Ce doit être la chambre des enfants'_. Harry toussa pour indiquer sa présence.

« Nous sommes en grève », déclara l'un des jumeaux.

« Oui, c'est vrai, nous sommes en grève », renchérit l'autre.

« Oh S'il vous plaît ». L'homme se leva. « Vous ne savez même pas ce que ce mot veut dire ». Il se retourna vers Harry.

« Si nous le savons ». Pas d'écho de son frère cette fois-ci. Harry sentit trois paires d'yeux identiques le fixer.

« Je… », Harry chercha le parchemin qui l'avait assigné à venir ici.

« Harry Potter ». Harry s'immobilisa. « Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai vu. Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans notre humble demeure ». Oupps. Le brun fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le sourire moqueur de son interlocuteur.

« Je crois que je me suis trompé d'endroit », répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils encore plus profondément._ Il n'a pas changé, ou si peu, _pensa tristement Harry. _Il est toujours aussi beau et …et il a grandit d'environ un pouce (_N/T : 2,4 cm).Le brunfit la moue.

« Pas le moins du monde », répondit Drago Malefoy en souriant. « Nous avons absolument besoin de quelqu'un ».

« Ils sont en grève », Harry désigna les jumeaux, « Je les ai entendu ».

« Non ils ne le sont pas. Tu peux commencer à travailler dès maintenant ».

« Ils n'ont ni l'air d'avoir mal, ni de nécessiter des soins médicaux ». Harry l'observa d'un œil suspicieux.

« Ils sont en excellente santé », répliqua Drago, toujours souriant.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu demandé un médicomage ? » Harry jeta au regard au parchemin qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts : « Médicomage qualifié possédant un grand savoir faire et aimant les enfants ; de préférence quelqu'un qui ayant une grande connaissance en sorts de défense ».

« Pour prendre soin de mes enfants ». Drago se dirigea vers ses derniers. « Voici Alexandre, et lui c'est Andrew, le plus jeune. Ils auront cinq ans dans trois mois. »

« Tu peux payer quelqu'un pour les baby-sitter ». Harry rangea son parchemin dans sa poche. « Si tu veux bien me montrer la sortie, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ».

« Hors de question ». Drago semblait énervé ; il fit un signe de la main et la porte se ferma avec un bruit sourd. « Cela fait deux semaines que je cherche quelqu'un. Et personne n'a été assez courageux pour s'occuper de ces deux là. Tu vois, tu es le candidat parfait ».

« Même avec ton argent ? » Harry lui lança un regard sombre, pas flatté le moins du monde. « Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me jeter dans une mission suicide ».

« Je vais vous guider ». Harry sentit une petite main l'attraper. Alexandre, s'il avait bien retenu. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée, et marchèrent vers un couloir qu'Harry n'avait même pas remarqué à son arrivée.

« Je viens avec vous », s'exclama son double.

« Oh non, toi tu ne bouges pas ». Drago réussit avec maintes difficultés à attraper son plus jeune fils, le posa sur ses épaules, puis suivit son autre enfant. C'était bien assez pour effrayer l'ancien Gryffondor. Le blond disait la vérité quand il expliquait qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de courageux pour pouvoir prendre en charge ses jumeaux.

Harry sourie quand il entendit Drago grommeler derrière lui tandis que son fils gémissait, se tortillait et lui crier d'avancer plus vite.

« Nous y sommes ». La voix le ramena à la réalité. Il découvrit une immense pièce remplie de tous les jouets qu'un enfant sorcier pourrait souhaiter.

« Je croyais que tu devais me ramener au hall d'entrer ? » demanda le médicomage à l'enfant.

« C'est notre salle de jeu », annonça fièrement Alexandre.

« Je vois ça »

« Tu n'es pas notre nouvelle nounou, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non », Harry secoua négativement la tête pour accentuer sa réponse.

« Tu n'es pas notre nouvelle maman, n'est ce pas ? » Alexandre continuait à le regarder suspicieusement.

« QUOI ! » Harry se tut quelques instant puis repris d'un ton plus calme : « Non, et je ne le serai jamais »

« Alexandre Malefoy ». Drago ne savait s'il devait rire de la tête que faisait Harry ou gronder son fils. Donc il ne fit rien.

Puis il se décida à regarder le petit blond et ce dernier sembla soudainement timide, innocent.

« Nous n'aimons pas les nounous », essaya de se défendre Alexandre.

« Oui », rajouta Andrew pour aider son frère, « une nounou c'est horrible, et une maman c'est encore plus horrible »

« En quoi cela ? » Drago posa son fils par terre et put donc ainsi les regarder tous les deux.

« On ne peut pas jouer. Et on doit toujours se laver, pas vrai Andy ? »

« Oui », Andy hocha frénétiquement la tête, « et je n'aime pas non plus le orange, c'est horrible (N/T : il adore ce mot ce bout de chou !) ».

Harry observa la pièce et ne peut qu'être d'accord avec les jumeaux. _Cet _orange était _horrible_. Mécaniquement, il sortit sa baguette et changea la orange en un beau bleu clair.

« C'est mieux ? ». Harry leva un sourcil en direction d'Andy.

« Merci ». Andy couru vers Harry et lui serra les jambes.

« Et bien Mr Potter, vous venez d'obtenir un nouveau travail. Vous pouvez commencer demain et nous parlerons par la même occasion de voter salaire ». Drago eut un sourire en coin, fier de lui, en regardant le petit brun.

« Oh non ». Harry essaya de se libérer des petites mains de l'enfant. Il refusait d'être proche de toute personne portant de nom de _Malefoy_.

Alexandre imita son frère et se dirigea vers Harry. Il lui prit la main et désigna un endroit sur un mur. « Je veux un énoooorrrme dragon juste là ».

« Non ». Andy attrapa l'autre main d'Harry et tira la langue à son jumeau. « Tu as perdu hier Alex, alors nous aurons un énoooorrrme loup ici ».

« Ce n'est pas juste », répliqua l'autre. Harry secoua la tête.

Il observa leurs mains dans les siennes, puis se tourna vers Drago qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'aider. _Génial, je n'aurais jamais du écouter quand Sirius quand il m'a dit de changer de vie, elle était si tranquille._

Et bien, cela allait être une longue loooooonnngue, très longue journée.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ! Je prend tout, critiques négatives, positives (ce que j'espère !)…. Portez-vous bien !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre : _**Appelez moi _Mr _Potter

**_Résumé : _**Harry Potter est un médicomage spécialiste des enfants, mais il se retrouve promu à la place de « nounou » pour les jumeaux de Drago Malefoy. Dans quel bazar s'est-il encore fourré ?

**_Auteur : _**Pokari

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling ou à Pokari.

**Note IMPORTANTE : **voilà, il y a eu un quiproquo avec l'auteur qui avait déjà donné la permission à Yumemori006 de traduire cette histoire mais celle-ci a eu l'immense gentillesse de me laisser la traduction, je la remercie chaudement! Mais vu qu'elle avait déjà traduit les 4 premiers chapitres de cette fic je me suis dit qu'il était plus juste que je les publies pour elle et que sont travaille soit recompensé (alors plein de reviews pour elle!), Donc le chapitre 2, 3 et 4 sont de Yumemori006!Encore merci à elle.

Chapitre 2 

Sirius cherchait un autre moyen de communiquer avec son filleul. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu de son entretien d'embauche, Harry était très froid avec lui.

"Heu… hier soir c'était plein." Essaya encore une fois Sirius. "Je pense que tes muffins leurs ont manqués puisque tu était absent toute la journée d'hier." Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un autre regard noir tout en continuant de débarrasser les tables.

Depuis qu'il avait été déclaré innocent, Sirius tenait un café au cœur du chemin de traverse. C'était un endroit tranquille où les gens pouvaient rencontrer leurs amis et prendre un café et des sandwiches en paix, sans être dérangés par des sorcières trop curieuses qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de mettre leurs nez dans les affaires des autres. Harry avait commencé à l'aider quand il était sorti diplômé de l'école de médicomagie.

"Oh, allez Harry! Dis moi ce que j'ai fait de mal." Sirius arrêta Harry et le força à s'asseoir en face de lui. L'heure du petit déjeuner était déjà bien finie et le petit café était vide, ils pouvaient donc avoir cette petite conversation sans que personne ne leur hurle de leur verser une tasse de café.

"C'est entièrement ta faute." Lui dit froidement Harry.

"Quoi?" Sirius était abasourdi.

"Je n'aurais jamais dut t'écouter et aller à cet entretien."

"Ils ne t'ont pas aimé?" répondit Sirius confus. Harry était renter tard à la maison et il avait semblait prêt à s'endormir sur place.

"Tu ne veux pas savoir."

"Je pensais juste que tu pourrais apprécier quelque chose de nouveau et de différent." Essaya Sirius d'une petite voix. "Je me sens coupable de t'avoir envoyé là-bas."

"Mais je suis heureux maintenant." Lui répéta Harry pour la centième fois. "Je suis heureux ici." Il y avait même une petite pièce où Harry faisait marcher sa petite clinique. Quand il n'avait aucun patients, il allait aider Sirius.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et ils se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

"Rogue?" Sirius était si choqué qu'il en oublia qu'il haïssait le Maître de Potions.

"Ils vous ont finalement viré?" sourit Harry d'un air moqueur.

"Haha, très drôle." Répondit sèchement Severus Roque. "J'ai seulement pris à partir des cinquièmes années donc j'ai mes matinées libres."

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Sirius, curieux.

"Joli endroit que tu tiens là." Severus balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait assez de lumière mais il y régnait malgré tout une atmosphère chaude et accueillante qui était renforcée par la présence des chaises et des tables en bois brut. Et même s'il pouvait voir clairement les passants au-dehors, il savait que ceux-ci ne pouvait pas avoir une vue sur ce qui se passait dans le café. "Mais tu pourrais avoir besoin de plus de protection ici."

"Nous avons toute la sécurité dont nous avons besoin." Sirius haussa les épaules. "Soixante pourcent des gens qui viennent ici sont des Aurors. Cet endroit est pratiquement le quartier général non-officiel des Aurors. Et quand ils ne sont pas là, il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre."

Si Sirius espérait que Severus se rétracterait à la hâte, il fut déçu de le voir s'approcher calmement de la chaise vide la plus proche.

"Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" réitéra Sirius.

"Je livre juste ces deux petits monstres." Severus jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

"On est pas des monstres." Répondit une voix en colère.

"Papa dit qu'on est des jolis petits anges." Ajouta une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Sirius se tourna vers Harry pour le questionner quand il entendit son filleul marmonner de désespoir. Mais son attention se reporta vite sur les deux petits garçons à moitié cachés derrière Severus. '_définitivement des Malefoy_.' Décida Sirius.

"Draco vous passe le bonjour, Potter." Dit Severus nonchalamment, "Il voulait aussi vous donner ça." Il lui lança une pochette de cuir. "Deux jours de salaire."

"Trop lâche pour venir en personne ?" Harry l'attrapa par réflexe pour la lancer ensuite sur la table. Il se leva ensuite pour quitter la foule. "Je ne veux pas de ce travail. Reprenez-les."

S'asseyant, serein, Severus ignora l'injonction de Harry. "Oh, mais vous le ferez, Potter. Vous le ferez." Sourit-il d'un air entendu.

"Et pourquoi?" le fixa Harry, il ne faisait pas confiance au sourire de son ex-professeur.

"Parce qu'Andy vous aime bien." Severus se tourna vers un des jumeaux. "N'est ce pas, Andy?"

Harry se retourna pour regarder le jumeau mentionné, mais à la place il rencontra une paire de grands yeux gris en colère.

"T'as dit que t'étais pas notre nounou." Les yeux gris semblaient trahis.

"Vrai Malfoy." Lança Harry à personne en particulier. "Je ne le suis pas." Répondit Harry sur la défensive.

"Mais Papa a dit que Oncle Sev' allait nous emmener voir notre nouvelle nounou, et je t'aime pas." Lui dit Alex avant d'éloigner son regard de Harry.

"Tu n'as pas à aimer Potter, Alex." Lui rappela Severus d'une voix calme. "Mais il va être ta nounou."

"Je l'aime bien." Répondit Andy d'une petite voix maligne à Severus.

"Juste parce qu'il t'a donné un gros loup." Bouda Alex.

"Non." Mais le visage d'Andy parlait pour lui.

"Bien, alors je vous les laisse." Severus se releva et fit un signe de tête à Sirius puis à Harry. "Draco viendra plus tard pour les reprendre."

"Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser ici. Reprenez-les." Cria presque Harry.

"Je ne peux pas." Lui dit Severus d'une voix trop calme.

"Et pourquoi ça?"

"Je dois retourner à Poudlard. Et je ne sais pas où est Draco."

"Quoi?"

"Allons, vous ne laisseriez pas des enfants sans la surveillance d'une nounou, n'est ce pas?"

"Regardez-moi faire."

"Harry James Potter." Sirius surmonta finalement le choc et ouvrit enfin la bouche. "Comment peux tu être si cruel? Attends que ton petit ami l'apprenne."

Severus haussa un sourcil.

Rougissant, Harry essaya de se défendre. "En plus ils ne m'aiment pas."

"Effrayé, Potter?" Severus lui lança un sourire en coin.

"Comme si." Harry fusilla du regard son ex-professeur.

"Maintenant soyez gentil les enfants. Souvenez-vous de ce que papa vous a dit?"

"Potter ne nous aime peut-être pas mais il doit s'occuper de nous." Répétèrent les jumeaux comme une leçon bien apprise.

"Bien." Severus hocha la tête en signe d'accord. "Votre père viendra vous chercher après le travail." Dit-il gentiement aux jumeaux avant de leurs ébouriffer les cheveux et de sortir du café.

La cloche sonna une fois de plus quand Severus sortit de l'échoppe. Et en quelques secondes, il était parti.

Les jumeaux Malefoy se rapprochèrent un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Sans Severus pour se cacher, Harry pouvait maintenant les observer prudemment. Ils portaient tout les deux des robes identiques et chacun portait un petit sac. Ils regardaient Harry avec leurs grands yeux gris.

Soupirant, Harry leur fit signe de s'approcher. "Est ce que vous avez faim?"

Andy hocha la tête. "On est encore en grève, alors on a pas eu de petit déjeuner. Hein, Alex?"

"Oui. Mais papa a dit qu'il se fichait de la grève et qu'on devrait quand même venir ici."

"Ouais, nous pourrions probablement être en grève tous ensemble." marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

"Je vais leur chercher quelque chose à manger." Sirius leur sourit et partit gaiement vers la cuisine.

"Venez ici, pour que vous puissiez prendre votre petit déjeuner." Harry désigna la chaise la plus proche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Andy - il pensait arriver à différencier les jumeaux - leva les bras vers lui. Harry se plia à la demande muette et l'aida à s'asseoir.

Sirius revint avec un plateau plein de muffins aux myrtilles et deux mugs de milkshake au chocolat. Il les posa sur la table pendant que Harry soulevait un des jumeaux tandis que l'autre était déjà assis sur sa chaise, puis il les débarrassa de leurs sacs.

"Des muffins à la myrtille." Annonça Sirius d'une voix enjouée, "Et j'espère que vous aimez les milkshakes au chocolat."

"J'aime les framboises." Lui dit Alex. "Mais Andy aime le chocolat."

"Quelle chance, Andy." Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Voilà Sirius, mon parrain et je suis…"

"Potter. Je me souviens de toi."

"Au moins appelle moi Monsieur Potter." Grommela Harry tandis qu'il essuyait la bouche d'Alex.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Titre : _**Appelez moi _Mr _Potter

**_Résumé : _**Harry Potter est un médicomage spécialiste des enfants, mais il se retrouve promu à la place de « nounou » pour les jumeaux de Drago Malefoy. Dans quel bazar s'est-il encore fourré ?

**_Auteur : _**Pokari

**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling ou à Pokari.

**Note IMPORTANTE : **voilà, il y a eu un quiproquo avec l'auteur qui avait déjà donné la permission à Yumemori006 de traduire cette histoire mais celle-ci a eu l'immense gentillesse de me laisser la traduction, je la remercie chaudement! Mais vu qu'elle avait déjà traduit les 4 premiers chapitres de cette fic je me suis dit qu'il était plus juste que je les publies pour elle et que sont travaille soit recompensé (alors plein de reviews pour elle!), Donc le chapitre 2, 3 et 4 sont de Yumemori006!Encore merci à elle.

**Note bis : **Bon et bien voilà le 3ème chapitre.J'espère que Yumemori006 aura répondu à vos reviews, elles lui ont fait très plaisir. Sinon pour les reviews anonymes ou qui n'ont pas de compte : merci beaucoup à vous tous!

**Chapitre 3**

"Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas d'eux ?" demanda Sirius à son filleul par pure curiosité. "Ils sont mignons comme gosses."

"Passes une journée avec eux, tu verras si tu ne changes pas d'avis." Lui répondit Harry sans jamais quitter des yeux les deux garçons de cinq ans qui dessinaient assidûment _quelque chose de secret que Potter ne devait pas voir._

"Bien, merci mais je crois qu'il est l'heure de travailler maintenant." Plusieurs habitués venaient d'arriver et Sirius pris donc la direction de la cuisine pour attraper quelques sandwiches, les seuls menus de midi à la carte.

Harry surprit Andy qui se penchait sur son frère pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Alex hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry.

"Potter," Harry pouvait percevoir le ton arrogant qui appartenait exclusivement à la famille Malefoy quelque soit l'âge. "On a faim."

"C'est vrai, il est l'heure." Harry s'avança vers les jumeaux. "Restez là et finissez vos dessins pendant que je vais vous chercher quelques sandwiches."

"On ne veux pas de sandwiches." Bouda Andy.

"Ouais, on est en pleine croissance. Il nous faut quelque chose d'équilibré." Dit Alex comme s'il l'avait déjà répété maintes fois avant.

"Oh." Harry haussa un sourcil. "Alors dis moi ce qu'est de la nourriture équilibrée."

"Des glaces." Crièrent-ils de concert comme si Harry était vraiment stupide de ne pas connaître une vérité aussi simple.

"Non, ça n'en est pas." Sourit Harry. "Mais devinez, je pense que vous avez raison. Attendez moi là et je vais vous faire de la nourriture équilibrée."

Harry revint dix minutes plus tard avec un plateau de nourriture encore fumante. Il demanda aux jumeaux de ranger leurs affaires avant de poser le plateau sur la table.

"De la nourriture bien équilibrée pour chacun." Annonça Harry joyeusement, "voilà." Il leur servit à chacun exactement les mêmes menus. "Du riz, du potage, du poulet et des légumes. Il n'y a rien de meilleur." Harry fit un large sourire. Il avait même pré coupé le poulet en petits morceaux pour faciliter la tâche aux petits.

Alex et Andy prirent leurs cuillères à contrecoeur.

"Je ne mange pas ça." Andy repoussait déjà les morceaux de carottes.

"Oh, mais tu dois." Sourit Harry. "Et le premier qui finit son assiette aura un dessert plus gros."

"Quel dessert?" lui demanda Alex suspicieusement.

"Du pudding à la mangue. Mais vous devez tout manger." Harry s'assit alors à côté d'Andy.

"Pourquoi tu ne déjeunes pas toi aussi, Harry?" demanda Sirius en lui tendant un sandwiches au poulet.

"Merci." Harry sourit avec reconnaissance.

"Il t'a appelé Harry." Andy l'observait.

"C'est mon nom."

"Tu m'appelles Malfoy."

"C'est ton nom."

"Papa est Malfoy. Grand-père est Malfoy. Je suis Andy."

"Je sais." Harry cacha son sourire, se demandant ce que Draco penserait du fait que même son fils n'aimait pas le nom _Malfoy_.

"Pourquoi tu m'appelles pas Andy? C'est mon nom."

"Tu m'appellerais Harry?" Harry le fixa attentivement.

"Oui." Andy lui fit un grand sourire.

"Okay, Andy. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien finir ton assiette ?"

Andy mangea son assiette, obeisant.

"Je t'appellerais toujours Potter." Alex lança un regard noir à Harry avant de se retourner vers son frère.

"C'est d'accord, Malefoy." Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ça sent bon par ici."

Harry sourit à Alastor Maugrey. "Vous sentez bien."

"Alors ? Je peux en avoir aussi ?" demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête pour le repas des jumeaux.

"Désolé mon ami, seulement si tu avais encore cinq ans." Sirius lui amena des sandwiches en ignorant son grognement.

"Vous avez de la chance les garçons. Je dois y retourner, à plus tard Harry." Il marcha rapidement vers Sirius qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, faisant du café.

"Qui c'est, Harry?" murmura Andy tandis que ses yeux ne quittait pas Maugrey jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

"C'est Mr. Alastor Maugrey. C'est un homme gentil."

"Did t'as vu ses yeux?" Alex avait lui aussi fixé l'Auror.

"Bien sûr. C'est dur à manquer, n'est-ce pas?" sourit Harry. "J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop fait peur."

"J'ai pas peur." Lui répondit Alex.

Harry se retourna vers Andy qui jouait avec sa cuillère. "As-tu fini Andy?"

"Oui." Répondit-il doucement.

"Attendez là, je vais chercher vos pudding."

"Mais… et si l'homme revient." Les yeux d'Andy s'étaient agrandit d'une légère frayeur.

"C'est un homme gentil, il ne te fera pas de mal. Tu n'as pas peur, si ?"

"Non." La réponse était Presque inaudible.

"Bien."

Quand Harry revint avec le pudding, Andy était si nerveux qu'il était sûr que le petit garçon était extatique de le revoir apparaître.

"Je veux le plus gros." Ordonna presque Alex.

"Pas question." Bouda Andy.

"Eh bien, j'ai dit que celui qui finirait son repas le premier aurait droit au plus gros dessert." Harry déposa le pudding sur la table. Il plaça alors devant Alex la plus grosse part puisque celui-ci avait effectivement finit son assiette le premier.

"Merci, Potter." Sourit Alex.

Soupir. "De rien, Malfoy." Il se rassit au côté d'Andy, souriant toujours pendant que les jumeaux appréciaient leurs desserts.

Quand ils eurent fini, Andy grimpa debout sur la chaise et se tourna vers Harry. "Je veux aller aux toilettes."

"Okay." Il pris le petit garçon dans ses bras et se tourna vers son frère. "Attends-moi là, et ne vas pas embêter Sirius ou les autres invités."

"Je sais." Alex repoussa les assiettes et sortit quelque chose de son sac.

"Est-ce que tu as aimé le pudding?" demanda Harry tout en essuyant le visage d'Andy.

"Oui. Mais je voulais avoir le plus gros." Andy lui présenta une mine boudeuse absolument angélique.

"Je t'avais prévenu avant" Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte près du comptoir. "Tu as besoin de mon aide ou tu sais le faire toi-même ?"

"Je peux le faire tout seul." Lui répliqua Andy fièrement.

'_Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il pouvait le faire rapidement_.' Harry attendait patiemment et après dix minutes : "Est-ce que tout va bien là dedans, Andy?"

"Oui." Lui répondit une petite voix.

Encore cinq minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant lui pour révéler le petit garçon. Harry s'accroupit et l'aida à bien remettre sa chemise sous sa robe.

"Okay. On retourne voir ce que fais ton frère."

Ils arrivèrent à la table pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un petit garçon très en colère. Alex jetait un regard noir à la porte où Harry venait d'emmener son jumeau.

"Pourquoi vous êtes partis si longtemps?" demanda-t-il d'un ton de colère enfantine.

"J'ai refais mon pantalon tout seul." Dit fièrement Andy à son frère.

"Je veux aller aux toilettes aussi." Se lamenta Alex.

"Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec nous avant?" Harry refoula le besoin qu'il avait de se cogner la tête sur un mur.

"J'avais pas besoin avant. Maintenant je veux."

"D'accord. Andy, tu nous attends ici." Harry souleva le petit garçon pour le remettre dans son siège.

"Je viens avec vous." Supplia Andy avec ses grands yeux gris.

"Nous revenons bientôt." Lui dit gentiment Harry en prenant la main de Alex.

"Mais s'il revient ? Il va me prendre pour me vendre et me faire travailler !" Andy essayait toujours de se faire emmener.

"Qui ?"

"L'homme avec l'oeil bizarre."

"Non, il n'en feras rien, il est très gentil. Il ne vas pas t'enlever."

"Je veux aller aux toilettes, Potter." Alex secouait férocement la main de Harry.

En grognant, Harry pris Andy dans ses bras et tint la main d'Alex avec l'autre. "Essaie de te retenir, Malfoy, nous y sommes presque."

"C'est cette porte." Montra Andy gaiement à son frère.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide?" demanda Harry à Alex alors qu'il déposait Andy au sol.

"Non."

"Nous allons attendre ton frère ici."

"Okay." Le petit garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Étonnamment, ou peu être pas finalement, Alex mit autant de temps qu'Andy. Quand ils revinrent à la table, Andy demanda à Harry de le porter.

"Je suis fatigué." Se plaignit-il.

"Je t'avais dit d'attendre là-bas." Une fois de plus, Harry le pris au bras.

"Elles nous obligent à faire la sieste." Annonça Alex à Harry.

"Elles ?"

"Les nounous." Alex plongea son regard dans celui de Harry, se demandant si Harry allait faire de même.

"Oh." Harry haussa un sourcil. "Et est ce que tu veux faire la sieste ?"

"Non."

"D'accord."

Quand ils revinrent enfin, la table avait été remplacée par un canapé moelleux.

"J'ai pensé que ce serait plus confortable pour les petits de dormir dans un divan." Sourit Sirius.

"Je ne veux pas dormir. Potter a dit que c'était d'accord." Alex regarda Sirius.

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Soit, vous pouvez vous asseoir là. Lisez votre livre."

"Merci, Sirius." Harry plaça Andy dans son fauteuil et remarqua le livre.

"Surveilles les enfants, Harry. Je peux m'occuper de mon boulot." Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner vers le comptoir.

"Tu nous lis une histoire, Potter?"

"Je pensais que le livre était enchanté pour vous lire l'histoire."

"Il l'est." Alex hocha la tête solennellement.

Harry s'assit entre les jumeaux. Il fut surpris quand Andy se glissa sur ses genoux et qu'il décida que les-dits genoux étaient un siège très confortable.

"Papa nous fait toujours des câlins quand il nous raconte une histoire." Lui lança Alex tout en restant de son côté du canapé.

"Pas de problème." Dit Harry inconfortablement. Ces garçons étaient doucement mais sûrement en train de lui voler son coeur. '_Peut-être que c'est le charme des Malfoy_.' Pensa Harry amèrement.

Il était tombé amoureux de Draco pendant leur septième année. Mais au lieu de laisser le garçon savoir ce qu'il ressentait, il devint ami avec le meilleur ami du garçon. Ça l'avait presque tué quand il avait lu dans le journal que Draco allait se marier avec une sorcière Française. Une _sang-pure._

Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier ou maudire le destin de l'avoir fait nounou des fils de Draco.

Harry remarqua qu'Alex s'était endormi avant la fin de l'histoire. Et qu'Andy s'était endormi bien avant son frère. Il essaya d'allonger gentiment Andy sur le sofa mais il s'étirait légèrement à chaque mouvement de Harry. Il décida donc de laisser le garçon dormir sur ses genoux.

Harry pouvait sentir l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour les garçons grandir plus fort et plus vite qu'il ne pouvait le supporter et ça menaçait de l'étouffer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ressentir de l'affection pour eux pour que juste après ils lui soient enlevés. Comme Draco.

Harry ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait passé à détailler les deux petites bouilles Il en était arrive à la conclusion que les garçons ressemblaient traits pour traits à Draco. Il ne voyait aucune ressemblance avec la femme qui était leur mère.

'_Rien ne peux conquérir le gène Malfoy_.' Harry sourit à cette pensée.

"Tu devrais sourire plus souvent."

Son sourire se figea quand Harry s'aperçut que Draco se tenait devant lui.

"Heureux de te voir, Malefoy." Bouda Harry.

"Papa ?" Alex se releva, semblant confus mais il courut quand même jusqu'à son père.

"Bonjour, Alex." Draco se mit à genoux pour étreindre son fils. "Je t'ai réveillé ?"

"Pourquoi t'es parti si longtemps." Il laissa de côté la question de son père.

"Eh bien, je suis revenue pour te chercher toi et Andy." Grimaça Draco.

Harry posa son regard sur Andy et remarqua que celui-ci s'étirait doucement sans pourtant se réveiller. La vue de Draco avec son fils était presque trop douloureuse pour lui. Il ne savait pas que Draco pouvait être si sincère et aimant.

"Réveilles-toi, Andy." Harry le secoua gentiment. "Papa est là."

Andy ouvrit lentement les yeux mais il ne courut pas vers son père. Il restait assis, content, sur les genoux de Harry et se contenta de lui offrir un sourire encore plein de sommeil.

"Nous retournons à la maison, Andy."

"Okay." Les garçons se laissèrent glisser sur le sol et attrapèrent leurs sacs au passage.

"Dites au revoir à Potter et son parrain." Demanda Draco à ses fils.

"Au revoir, Potter. Au revoir, Sirius." Une voix calme.

"Au revoir, Harry. Au revoir, Sirius." Un écho vigoureux.

Harry se ressentit comme un vide en regardant les Malefoy partir.

"Sirius, tu ne m'en veux pas si je monte?" demanda Harry doucement à son parrain.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Sirius, inquiet. "Tu sembles un peu pâle."

"Ouais, je pense que je vais aller m'allonger."

"Tu est sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien?"

"J'ai juste besoin de sommeil." Harry lui lança un petit sourire pour effacer son inquiétude. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir fait du bon boulot puisqu'il apercevait encore de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son parrain.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre**_ : Appelez moi Mr Potter

_**Résumé**_ : Harry Potter est un médicomage spécialiste des enfants, mais il se retrouve promu à la place de « nounou » pour les jumeaux de Drago Malefoy. Dans quel bazar s'est-il encore fourré ?

_**Auteur**_ : Pokari

_**Disclaimer**_ : Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling ou à Pokari.

_**Note **_: Bon et bien voilà le 4ème chapitre. J'espère que Yumemori006 aura répondu à vos reviews, elles lui ont fait très plaisir. Sinon pour les reviews anonymes ou qui n'ont pas de compte : merci beaucoup à vous tous! Et merci aussi à Yumemori006 pour m'avoir débuté la traduction de ce chapitre ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

oo00oo

Chapitre 4

oo00oo

"Papa." Andy secouait férocement l'épaule de son père pour tenter de le faire émerger. "Réveilles-toi, Papa, réveilles-toi."

Mais Drago, qui voulait à tout prix profiter de son week-end, ne daigna pas se lever.

"Papa…" Andy sauta sur le lit et se jeta sur l'estomac de son père. "Réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi."

Une fois de plus, Drago ne bougea pas.

"Réveilles-toi Papa." Andy utilisa sa petite main pour lui ouvrir les yeux, les lui enfonçant presque à l'intérieur.

Drago grommela avant de jeter son fils sur son lit et de le chatouiller.

"Stop… stop… Alex, aides-moi," Rigola Andy tout en secouant les mains dans tous les sens pour se déloger de celles de son père.

"J'arrive," hurla Alex à plein poumons puis se jeta sur le dos de son papa.

"Okay, je me rends," déclara un Drago joueur, après quelques minutes de bataille.

Les jumeaux rigolèrent à la vue du visage hilarant de leur père.

"Papa," gémit Andy, "On doit aller chez Harry aujourd'hui?"

"Vous voulez y aller?" demanda Drago à ses fils.

"Il est gentil. Même s'il a donné un plus gros pudding à Alex." Bouda futilement Andy.

"J'avais fini mon assiette, je l'avais gagné !" Alex mit toute son ardeur à faire une horrible grimace à son jumeau.

"On se calme, vous irez mais pas aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi?" Les jumeaux le regardèrent, légèrement déçus.

"Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est samedi. Et vous n'y allez pas le samedi et le dimanche."

"Alors qui va être notre nounou aujourd'hui?" demanda dédaigneusement Alex.

"Moi."

"Mais tu es Papa." Rigola Andy.

"Je sais." Drago porta ses enfants et les emmena dans leur chambre. "Maintenant habillons nous, et vous allez voir, on va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui."

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Papa ?" Les yeux curieux d'Alex observaient prudemment son père, attendant sa réponse.

"Nous allons rendre visite à Severus et ensuite nous irons vous acheter de nouvelles robes." Drago les posa sur le lit d'Andy. "Vous pourrez les porter lundi, quand vous irez voir Harry." Drago ne put que sourire devant la mine réjouie de ses enfants.

Harry venait juste de sortir un plat de muffins quand un nouveau client en demanda. Ils étaient toujours surbouqués le Samedi et le Dimanche. Les clients les plus réguliers étaient ceux qui sortaient en famille durant le week-end.

Il se demanda si Drago le forcerait à nouveau à s'occuper de ses enfants. Et il priait secrètement pour qu'il le fasse. Drago et les jumeaux lui manquaient déjà. Mais il était Presque neuf heures, et ils n'étaient pas venus aussi tard le jour précédent.

'Peut-être qu'ils ne viennent pas aujourd'hui.' Harry, totalement absent, prépara le café.

'Bon, Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas être nounou, mais peut-être en auront-ils trouver une nouvelle.' Harry soupira.

La journée passa lentement et il pleura presque de joie quand le dernier client paya son adition et s'en alla.

Sirius l'avait regardé bizarrement et avait sourit grandement, en pensant que le petit ami de Harry lui manquait.

Et le jour suivant, Harry ne pensait plus aux Malfoys. Enfin, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'y pensait plus, et il fut choqué de découvrit qu'il pouvait être bon dans le déni total.

'Bien, voyons le côté positif des choses, au moins Blaise rentre dans quelques jours.'

Blaise, son petit ami depuis deux ans et ami depuis sa septième année, était en voyage d'affaire. Il était prévu qu'il revienne cette semaine, mais quel jour, Harry n'en savait rien.

Tout en faisant plus de muffins, Harry priait désespérément pour que le jour se termine et qu'il puisse se retirer dans sa, où il pouvait ruminer en tout liberté.

"Maintenant, souvenez vous de ce que je vous ait dit." Drago regardait sévèrement ses fils. "Demain, je vous emmènerais chez Harry mais seulement jusqu'à la porte. Vous irez le chercher tout seuls."

"Mais papa…" Andy semblait découragé.

Drago put eut un regard plein de souffrance. "Il ne m'aime pas, Andy. J'ai bien peur que s'il me voit, il ne voudra plus vous garder tout les deux. Et je devrais refaire d'énormes recherches pour vous trouver une nounou convenable."

"Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas non plus." Alex avait baissé la tête et regardait ses mains.

"Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça?"

"Il m'appelle Malefoy aussi. Comme il te dit à toi. Et s'il ne t'aime pas toi, alors il ne doit pas m'aimer non plus," expliqua Alex.

"Mais il t'aime," dit Andy à son frère d'un ton confidentiel. "Il m'aime moi, donc il t'aime toi."

"Andy à raison, Alex. Vous vous ressemblez tellement. Il ne peut pas aimer Andy sans t'aimer toi."

"Tu le pense vraiment, Papa?" pencha la tête, cherchant la vérité dans les yeux de son père.

"J'en suis sûr." Drago ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. "Et puis, tu es tellement adorable, s'il ne t'aime pas encore maintenant, c'est certain qu'il t'aimera plus tard."

"Merci Papa," sourit Andy.

"Pourquoi?" Drago se retourna vers son plus jeune fils.

"Si Alex est adorable, je sais que moi aussi." Alex eut un grand sourire, imitant ainsi la figure ravie de son jumeau.

"Très bien il est l'heure d'aller au lit maintenant." Rigola Drago.

"Qu'elle histoire vas-tu nous lire, Papa?" Bailla Alex.

"Pas d'histoire ce soir, les enfants. Vous avez besoin de sommeil si vous voulez vous réveiller tôt demain matin." Drago le borda avant de se rendre au lit d'Andy pour faire de même.

"Mais je veux entendre une histoire ce soir,"protesta Andy.

"Pas d'histoire, Andy." Drago lui embrassa le front et éteignit la lumière. "Vous pourrez demandé à Harry de vous lire une histoire demain." Penser à toutes les questions auxquelles il devait répondre pendant la lecture d'une histoire le fatiguait déjà. Il laissait cela à Harry.

"Bonne nuit Papa,"bailla Andy.

"Bonne nuit, Andy."

Harry ignora la sonnerie quand son bruit se fit entendre. Il était encore tôt mais quelques habitués aimaient avoir leur petit déjeuner ici.

"HARRY," cria Andy à la grande surprise du brun.

"Bonjour à toi aussi," rigola Harry au garçon excité.

"Salut, Potter." Alex essaya de marcher plus vite pour rattraper son jumeau sans donner l'impression de courir.

"Bonjour, Malefoy, lui répondit" Harry en lui souriant tendrement. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ces enfants lui avaient manqué jusqu'à ce qu'il les revoit.

"Je t'ai manqué?" demanda Andy en le regardant de ses grands yeux gris.

"Et toi?" répliqua Harry pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

"Oui, beaucoup !"

"Merci,"sourit Harry. Il lança un coup d'oeil à la porte mais ne vit personne. Ni Severus, ni un certain Drago. "Qui vous a emmené ?"

"Papa,"lui répondit Alex.

"Et où est-il maintenant ?" Harry avait à moitié espéré que le blond serait venu quelques instants.

"Papa doit aller au travail,"dit tristement Andy.

"Papa a dit que je dois te donner ça." Alex lui tendit une bourse en cuir. "Et il a dit que tu t'occuperais de nous."

Harry fronça des sourcils mais la prit sachant qu'il y trouverait un généreux lot de gallions. C'était une manière pour Drago de le remercier… La seule façon à laquelle Drago pouvait penser.

Il n'était même pas sûr ne vouloir être la nounou de ses enfants, pensa Harry. Et bien, lui ne doutait de rien. Son absence le confirmait.

"Vous avez eu votre petit déjeuner?" demanda Harry en regardant les jumeaux.

"Non." Répondit timidement Alex.

"Non?" Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils. "Vous n'êtes pas encore en grève, n'est ce pas ?"

"Non, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire d'aussi bons muffins que les tiens. Et je veux ton muffin." Andy lui sourit angéliquement.

"Vous êtes tellement mignons," déclara doucement Harry.

"Et je veux un milk-shake à la fraise,"le défia quelque peu Alex en le menaçant du regard mais Harry souriait toujours. Cela aurait pu être un regard impressionnant si son auteur n'avait pas à lever la tête pour le lui.

"Okay, je vais voir ce que j'ai."

"Tu m'as pas répondu, Harry." Bouda Andy.

"Répondu pour quoi ?" Harry était confus,

"Est-ce que je t'ai manqué?" lui demanda Andy avec espoir.

"Oui,"répondit-il en rigolant Harry. "Tu m'as beaucoup manqué."

"Et Alex?" continua Andy avec curiosité.

"Oui, Alex m'a manqué aussi." Harry ignora le sourire de Sirius.

"Tu vois," Andy lança un regard à son jumeau. "Je te l'avais dit."

"Lui avait dit quoi ?" demanda Harry, curieux.

"C'est un secret." Coupa Alex avant que son frère ait pu répondre.

"C'est un secret."

_Coucou, Mr. Echo_, pensa Harry amusé.

Harry mena Andy à la table vide que les jumeaux avaient occupé Vendredi, et le déposa avant d'aller aider Alex à monter sur sa chaise. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il était le plus agé des deux, qu'Alex était le plus mature.

'Mais, il semblait être un enfant adorable quand Drago était dans les parages.' Harry se rappela de sa première journée avec les jumeaux.

"Maintenant, je veux que vous soyez…"

« Sage." Le coupèrent d'emblé les jumeaux.

"Oui, sage fera l'affaire." Sourit Harry.

Pendant que Harry se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il remarqua que les jumeaux se faisaient des messes basses. Il signala à Sirius de les surveiller, le temps qu'il prépare leurs petits-déjeuners.

"Je voudrais que Papa soit là aussi." Murmura Andy à Alex.

"C'est pas grave." Alex passa le bras au dessus des épaules de son frère. "Je suis là et je te protégerais."

"Je sais." Approuva Andy; il se composa un visage à l'air on ne pleut plus sérieux. "Mais c'est plus la peine." Andy sourit au visage confus d'Alex. "Harry est là. Il nous protégera."

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Voili Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

Portez-vous bien…

Kiss

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre **_: Appelez-moi Mr Potter

_**Résumé **_: Harry Potter est un médicomage spécialiste des enfants, mais il se retrouve promu à la place de « nounou » pour les jumeaux de Drago Malefoy. Dans quel bazar s'est-il encore fourré ?

_**Auteur :**_ Pokari

_**Disclaimer**_ Je ne possède rien, tout est à J. K. Rowling ou à Pokari.

_**Note **__:_ Hum..la honte, presque 1 année! Je suis vraiment désolée, raconter tous les problèmes n'aidera pas mais ça y est je suis en vacances, et je vais redoubler d'efforts! J'espère que la suite vous plaira et je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Sinon je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont! Une petite question: avez-vous lu le tome7 et qu'en avez-vous pensez? Perso j'ai vraiment adoré et je pense qu'il y beaucoup de philosophie cachée derrière ce livre! Il ne m'a pas déçu même si j'ai déprimé de savoir qu'il n'y en aurait plus!

_oo00oo00oo00oo00oo_

_Chapitre 5_

Harry ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais quand il revint, il découvrit Alex le regarder froidement. Il ne pouvait manquer de noter de quelle manière le garçon était différent maintenant de quand Drago était près de lui.

«J'ai un milkshake à la fraise», annonça Harry d'un ton qu'il espérait joyeux.

«Mais j'aime le chocolat», dit Andy en faisant la moue pendant que son frère souriait discrètement.

Alex accepta gaiement le verre en plastique qu'on lui tendait. Pendant un moment, il oublia qu'il n'aimait pas Harry, et se mit à penser que c'était son regard furieux et impérieux qui avait fait exaucer son souhait.

«Tu as déjà eu du chocolat et je n'ai que ça», s'excusa Harry d'un air désolé.

«Okay», répondit simplement Andy.

Harry s'assit avec les jumeaux, les observant manger leur petit déjeuner. Il fut surpris quand Alex se leva de sa chaise.

Andy l'imita mais ne dit rien.

«Tu n'aimes pas ça?»Andy semblait déçu.

Harry, lui, était confus. Il regarda Sirius pour obtenir un peu d'aide mais vit qu'il n'en aurait aucune dès qu'il nota les épaules de son parrain qui se secouaient. Il se moquait de lui.

«Papa nous a acheté de nouvelles robes hier», lui raconta Alex après avoir fini son milkshake.

«Et bien, vous êtes très beaux comme cela.»Harry hésitait, pas très sur de ce que l'on attendait de lui.

«Vraiment?»Andy le regardait, septique.

«Bien sur».Harry essayait de ne pas parler ironiquement. Il ne connaissait pas leur garde-robe, alors comment pouvait-il savoir s'ils portaient ou non de nouvelles robes?

«Papa les a achetées hier pour nous», sourit Andy en se rasseyant doucement.

«Tu sais, tu devrais t'acheter une nouvelle robe toi aussi», déclara Alex en observant celle du brun d'un œil critique.

Quelque part derrière son dos, Harry pouvait entendre Sirius s'empêcher de rigoler.

«Peut être que Papa pourrai t'emmener aussi la prochaine fois qu'il nous en achète», dit sérieusement Andy.

«Ce serait gentil», sourit Harry.

Le brun se frotta les tempes de frustration. Il avait espéré une matinée tranquille mais il n'en était rien. Encore une fois.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Comme a son habitude, il allait recevoir des patients. Des sorciers viendront emmener leur enfant ou leur nièce, leur neveu..pour une visite médicale.

Harry hésitait à ouvrir mais Sirius lui promit de prendre soin des jumeaux.

Ces derniers étaient tellement content de rester faires leurs dessins qu'ils ne firent aucune remarque quand Harry partit pendant un petit moment.

Il discutait avec la mère de David, un garçon de six ans qui avait attrapé un petit rhume. Il remplissait l'ordonnance de la potion que David aurait à prendre, quand il entendit des pleurs, un cri et une voix désespérée essayant de calmer l'enfant en détresse.

Harry sortit rapidement de sa salle de travail et fut choqué, un instant, de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Alex était debout, en colère, face à David. Sirius tenait dans ses bras un Andy en pleur et tentait de la calmer. Remus, Harry ne savait trop d'où il venait, tenait David. Harry n'était pas sur de ce qui veniat de se passer.

Instinctivement, le brun marcha jusqu'à Andy qui serra fortement son cou, le faisant presque suffoquer. Puis, il rejoignit David. Sarah, la mère du garçon, était déjà à ses côtés. Celui-ci s'étranglait et respirait avec beaucoup de difficultés.

«Que s'est-il passé?»Demanda Harry à Remus.

«Je ne sais pas. On parlait et soudainement ce garçon s'est mit à crier.»

«Je lui ait jeté un sort», lui dit Alex.

«Quel sort?»Le questionna Harry, alerté.

«Avec ça.»Alex lui montra un objet qui ressemblait à une baguette.

«Génial», murmura Harry. C'était une fausse baguette crée par les jumeaux Weasleys.

Harry sachant comment marchait l'objet, sortit sa propre baguette et libéra David du sort. Ce dernier regardait sa mère, les yeux pleins de larmes.

«Qu'est ce que c'était?» Demanda Sarah.

«Une baguette pour enfant des Weasleys. C'est pour chatouiller quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de souffle et qu'il ne puisse plus crier», expliqua Harry, ses yeux ne quittant pas Alex.

«Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela à mon fils?» Sarah fusilla Alex du regard et Harry fut fier du garçon quand celui –ci ne détourna pas le regard.

«Pourquoi as-tu fais cela?»Demanda le brun au petit garçon.

«Il a abimé le dessin de Andy, alors je lui ais jeté un sort».Alex regarda méchamment l'autre garçon qui, à présent, pleurait dans les bras de sa mère.

«Est-ce que c'est vrai?»Demanda Sarah à son fils.

«Je voulais juste le regarder».David rougit. « Mais je ne voulait pas le déchirer».

Harry caressa le dos d'Andy. Le garçon pleurait silencieusement, mais en continu.

Il regarda le fameux dessin posé sur la table.

«C'était Papa», murmura Andy.

«Shh, tout va bien je vais le réparer». Quelques instants plus tard, le dessin était intact, mais il n'était pas aussi facile de stopper les pleurs d'Andy.

«Excuses-toi maintenant», dit Sarah en emmenant son fils près d'Harry. «Tu n'aurais pas aimé que quelqu'un abime le dessin de ton papa».

«Je suis désolé», murmura David. Il avait les joues brulantes mais Harry se doutait que son rhume devait y être pour beaucoup.

«Merci Sarah», sourit Harry. «Je pense que vous devriez rentrer à la maison. N'oublies pas qu'il doit prendre la potion 3 fois par jour.

«Merci à vous, M Potter».Sarah lui retourna son sourire mais Harry pouvait voir son hésitation depuis qu'Andy s'était arrêté de pleurer. «Je suis désolée».

Harry hocha la tête et continua de caresser le dos d'Andy. Quand Sarah et Dave furent parti, le brun se retourna vers Alex.

«Tu sais que tu aurais pu le blesser», déclara sérieusement Harry.

Alex le regarda simplement.

«Je veux que tu me donne cette baguette».

«C'est la mienne, Papa l'a acheté pour moi», répondit farouchement le garçon.

Harry continua à le regarder, ne sachant que dire. Alex n'était pas son enfant et il n'avait pas le droit de le discipliner. Mais une fois de plus, le garçon le surpris en lui donnant l'objet.

«Et si on mangeait maintenant?» Déclara Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

«De la glace?» Demanda doucement Andy.

Sirius lança un regard de chien battu à son filleul.

«Pourquoi pas?» Fit Harry en souriant.»Mais pas avant d'avoir eut un vrai déjeuner». Harry posa Andy sur son siège, ou du moins essaya car le garçon entoura le cou du brun de ses bras et ne le laissa pas partir.

«Pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas toi aussi Harry? Je vais aider Sirius,» déclara Remus d'un air amusé.

«Ouais, je pense aussi».Harry essaya à nouveau de mettre Andy sur son siège.« Allez, je veux aussi aider ton frère à s'asseoir».

Andy leva les yeux vers le regard rouge d'Alex et hocha positivement la tête. Mais dès qu'Harry eut aidé son frère et se fut assis sur le siège à côté, Andy retourna immédiatement sur ses genoux.

«Hum...».Harry prétendit s'intéresser à son dessin. «Tu l'a dessiné tout seul?»

«Oui», acquiesça Andy.

«Tu as du talent».Le brun regarda à nouveau l'œuvre d'art. Il était impossible de reconnaître à moins de remarquer les cheveux blonds et la peau pale. Oh, et de ne pas oublier le gros «PAPA» écrit sous le dessin.

«Vraiment?» Les pleurs d'Andy étaient oubliés depuis longtemps maintenant.

«Oui», lui sourit Harry.»Dis moi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas colorié la robe?»

«Je ne sais pas quelle couleur papa aurait préféré», répondit le garçon d'un ton sérieux.

«Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas celle-ci?»Demanda le brun en prenant un crayon rouge.

«D'accord».

Harry jeta un regard vers Alex qui semblait inquiet.

«Tu vas le dire à Papa?»

«Je le dois.»

«Papa va être en colère contre moi», Alex jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. «Il a dit que je ne pouvais l'utiliser que sur notre nounou».

«Vraiment»._Très attentionné de sa part._ Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre au garçon, mais il coupa sa réflexion quand Sirius et Remus revinrent avec le déjeuner.

«Soupe de poulet, frites et salade d'œufs», annonça Sirius. Il déposa trois plats sur la table avant de déclarer: «Tu dois manger aussi, Harry». Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis repartit avec son ami.

«On fait la course?» Proposa Harry.

«Ok», répondirent rapidement les jumeaux. Andy ne protesta pas quand le brun le reposa sur son siège.

Harry sourit tout e commençant à manger. De temps en temps, Sirius aimait le traiter comme un enfant. D'ici, il voyait son parrain et Remus vacant à leurs affaires et assis à un coin de table.

«Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien, Sirius» Déclara le châtain en l'aidant avec le poisson grillé.

«Harry l'a cuisiné, je l'ai juste réchauffé», ricana l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

«Je vois».Remus bu son café et fixa son ami. «Tu sais quoi, tu avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Harry prenant soin des jumeaux Malefoy à moins de le voir de mes propres yeux. Merci pour le repas.» Il se leva. «Il faut que je te dise que Rogue passera plu s tard.»

«Quoi?» Sirius était presque en état de choc. «Pourquoi?»

«Demandes lui toi-même». Remus cacha un sourire. «Harry je dois aller, merci pour le repas!»

«Au revoir». Harry ne le vit pas partir trop occupé qu'il était à essuyer deux figures toutes sales.

«Fini», cria Andy. «Je veux ma glace».

«D'accord, bois juste ton thé et je vais te nettoyer un peu le visage.»

Harry profitait d'un moment de paix pendant que les jumeaux mangeaient leur dessert quand Hermione entra.

«Harry!» Elle marcha jusqu'à leur table puis y déposa une Pattenrond enceinte jusqu'aux dents (N/T: et oui l'auteur a décidé de faire de ce chat, une femelle!). «Je ne savais pas que tu tétais marié», déclara-t-elle en regardant les jumeaux avec intérêt.

Andy lui sourit pendant qu'Alex lui jeta un regard noir.

«Ce ne sont pas les miens», répondit Harry en la fixant. «Ils ne te rappellent pas quelqu'un?»

«Malefoy?»

«Gagné».Le brun regarda l'animal. «Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ici? Tu sais bien que je ne soigne que les humains.»

«Je le très bien». Hermione prit une chaise et s'assit. «Je l'ai fait examinée et elle attend trois chatons. Je ne peux en prendre qu'un.»

«Pourquoi cela?»

«Pansy», sourit la brune, «elle ne m'en laisse garder qu'un. Je me demandais si tu en voulais un. Je sais que Ginny en prendra un. Et je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un que je connaisse qui en prenne soin», déclara-t-telle d'un ton dramatique.

«Je ne pensa pas vouloir en prendre», grogna-t-il. «Même si ça pourrait plaire à Sirius».

«On peut l'avoir?» Demanda Andy en ne quittant pas la chatte des yeux.

«Tu devrais d'abord demander à ton père». Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. «Cela ne viendra pas avant le mois prochain, donc vous avez tout le temps pour le convaincre.»

Harry sourit aux jumeaux et remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de fixer l'animal endormi même pour poser leur question.

«Et bien, si vous en voulez vraiment un, vous pouvez le demander à votre père comme cadeau d'anniversaire.»

«Anniversaire?» Andy le regardait à présent.

«Oui, tu sais, c'est une fois par an et à part Noël, le moment où tu reçois beaucoup de cadeaux», l'aida à répondre Hermione

«C'est quand mon anniversaire?»Demanda Andy, intéressé.

«Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas», répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. «Tu devras le demander à ton papa.»

«D'accord».

Ils continuèrent à parler du chat bien longtemps après le départ d'Hermione Et tandis qu'ils parlaient de leur anniversaire, les jumeaux étaient bien trop excités pour faire leur sieste alors Harry les laissa parler jusqu'à ce que Drago revienne les chercher.

Mais ce ne fut pas Drago qui vint.

«Rogue», l'accueillit Sirius, «Remus m'a dit que tu venais».

«Je te manquait déjà?» Répondit ironiquement l'autre pour toute réponse.

«Pas loin», murmura l'animagus.

Severus l'ignora et se dirigea vers les jumeaux.

«Oncle Severus». Les enfants semblaient surpris. «Où est Papa?»

«Il a du partir pour Paris. Il y a eu quelques problèmes là-bas». Il tendit un sac à Harry. «Vous devez les garder ce soir».

Le jeune brun prit le sac d'un air absent. Il était paralysé de l'intérieur. _Paris? Est-il parti voir la mère des jumeaux?_

«Il y a quoi comme problèmes?» Demanda Alex, soucieux.

«Oh ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. Ton père s'occupe de tout.»

«On doit attendre alors», dit Andy d'un ton déçu.

«Pour quoi?»

«Je veux savoir quel jour est mon anniversaire.»

«C'est simple. C'est le 19 juin, dans dix semaines,» sourit Severus.

«On peut vraiment avoir tout ce qu'on veut comme cadeau d'anniversaire?» Demanda Alex d'un air sceptique.

«Tout ce que votre père peut se permette, je pense».

«Et ça veut dire beaucoup de choses», ajouta Harry.

Severus acquiesça. «Bien, je suppose qu'il est temps que je parte. Je suis seulement venu pour vous apporter vos affaires pour la nuit et demain.»

«Merci, Oncle Severus.» Les jumeaux le regardèrent se diriger vers la porte jusq'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par Sirius.

«Tu t'en vas déjà, Rogue?» Grimaça celui-ci.

«A moins que tu ais mieux à m'offrir», répondit Severus avant de marcher vers le comptoir où Sirius faisait du café.

Harry se secoua.»Bon, vous voulez prendre votre bain maintenant?»

Andy hocha la tête et demanda: «Où est-ce qu'on va dormirce soir?»

«Et bien, nous avons deux chambres d'amis, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez partager mon lit.»

Les jumeaux insistèrent pour qu'Harry leur montre sa chambre. Il y avait un gros lit assez grand pour eux trois et une cheminé sur le côté.

«Pas grand-chose à voir», dit Harry avant de les emmener dans la baignoire.

Une fois que les jumeaux étaient dans celle-ci, il fut difficile de les en faire sortir. Harry regarda sa robe trempée et soupira.

«Allez, l'eau est froide à présent. Allons vous mettre quelque chose de plus chaud.» Harry en sorti un puis lui mit un peignoir. Il était en train de s'occuper d'Andy quand il entendit la voix de Drago.

«Papa...» Alex couru dans la chambre de Harry sans attendre son frère.

«Papa?» Andy sauta des bras d'Harry avant qu'il ait pu être sec et couru à son tour, laissant de grandes taches d'eau sur le sol à son passage.

«Andy...ne cours pas». Il poursuivit les jumeaux et mit son peignoir à Andy, évitant le regard de Drago dans la cheminée. Il quitta les Malefoy pour nettoyer la salle de bain. Il pouvait entendre la joyeuse voix des enfants parler à leur père. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à ranger, le brun revint dans sa chambre.

«Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas habiller pendant que Papa parler à Harry?»

Harry vit Alex lui envoyer un regard ennuyé mais d'un geste de la tête, le brun lui indiqua de faire ce que son père lui demandait.

«Désolé, j'ai été obligé de te les laisser», dit Drago d'un ton bas. «J'ai eut une urgence.»

Harry acquiesça, attendant qu'il continu tout en regardant les jumeaux lutter avec leur pyjama pour les enfiler. Remarquant que le blond ne disait plus rien, il se tourna vers lui.

«Je sais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment être leur nounou, mais j'apprécie réellement ce que tu fais pour moi.»

«Pour eux», le corrigea Harry, «Je le fais pour eux; ce sont des enfants très mignons.»

«Oui, en effet», dit Drago dans un élégant sourire.

«Seulement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as donné ceci à Alex.» Harry lui montra la fausse baguette magique. «Il n'était pas vraiment mignon quand il a jeté un sort à un autre enfant.»

«Il a quoi?» S'étrangla Drago. «Andy en a une aussi, c'était un cadeau de Noël.»

«Pour l'utiliser sur leur nounou, je sais.» Le brun haussa légèrement les épaules. Mais tu réalises qu'il aurait pu blesser l'autre enfant avec cela, n'est ce pas?»

«Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela?»

«Et bien, il semblerait que cet enfant ait abimé le dessin d'Andy et Alex en a été fâché.

«Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, au départ, il y avait cet enfant.»

«Je suis médicomage. J'ai des patients.»

Drago fut silencieux pendant un moment. «Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler si tu deviens la nounou de mes enfants.»

«Hey, ce n'est pas le sujet», lui répondit Harry. «On parlait de tes enfants.»

«Oui.» Drago souriait à nouveau. «Donc, ils m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour leur anniversaire.»

«Hermione est venue avec sa chatte. Ton amie ne lui a pas permis de garder plus d'un chaton alors elle m'en a proposé un.»

«Elle est toujours avec Pansy?» Drago haussa un sourcil.

«Fini, Papa.» Andy et Alex monopolisèrent une fois de plus l'attention de leur père.

«Bien, écoutez, je reviens demain et nous mangerons ensemble, d'accord?»

«Oui, Papa». Alex, lui resta silencieux.

«Papa, si Alex et moi on veut la même chose, est ce qu'on peut vraiment l'avoir?» Demanda Andy plein d'espérance.

«Bien sur, amour.» Drago semblait plus détendu à présent. «On se voit demain.»

«Au revoir Papa.»

Ils virent le blond disparaître.

«Tu as entendu ça, Alex, on peut avoir une maman.» Andy semblait très heureux.

«Une quoi?» Demanda Harry, choqué.

«Alex et moi on veut une maman,» expliqua Andy. «Et comme ça va être notre anniversaire, on peut choisir notre maman, pas vrai?»

«Oui et on choisira notre maman.» Alex souriait à présent, _Papa n'a pas été en colère contre moi_.

«Harry, tu vas nous aider?» Demanda Andy en retrouvant son siège préféré, c'est-à-dire les genoux du brun.

«Aider?» Il arrivait à peine à parler.

«Oui, on veut faire la liste, mais on ne sait pas écrire.»

«Quelle liste?»

«La liste disait quelle sorte de maman on veut», répondit Alex en marchant vers Harry. «On ne veut pas avoir la mauvaise maman.»

«Mais, je pensais que vous vouliez un chaton», dit Harry en essayant de faire cesser son tremblement alors qu'il caressait les cheveux d'Andy.

Les jumeaux étaient affirmatifs: «On veut une maman.»

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Et voilà terminée! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! Portez vous bien!kiss

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
